The Hexenmeister
by cdfe88
Summary: REVISED.- Merging or vanishing with his new self? Chris finds himself following secret destiny number three. AU S8
1. Meandering Like a Restless Wind

**A/N: I decided to rewrite this story (again). I read it and thought it was too fast. Also, I saw I committed several writing mistakes and gave too much exposition. I'll try to make it a little slower this time so the chapters can flow better and the story can become more coherent.**

**Disclaimer:**** if I owned Charmed, it wouldn't have ended that way, it would have kept going.**

"**The Hexenmeister" by cdfe88**

**Chapter 1: Meandering Like a Restless Wind**

"_Don't make me sacrifice you both" Gideon's voice rang inside his head and all he felt was a sense of failure and disappointment and an acute pain in his stomach. He saw his father rushing to his side, shouting his name. The fat lady had sung for him, and it hurt him to know that he wouldn't live to see the end of the story. While his father knelt at his side trying and failing to cure his wound, he noticed his aunt Paige standing by the doorframe. He didn't have to be an empath to understand what his aunt was feeling at the moment. Chris too had lost many precious people._

_He knew better than to engage conversation with Paige in his current condition, so he set on relaying his final message to his father. He told him his regrets, his wishes and gave his thanks. And as he went clean with Leo and exchanged words of encouragement with him, Chris felt his body giving out, heeding the call that beckoned him. He had been wandering for an endless lapse._

"_Am I dead?" was the phrase, which began his train of thought. Even if he never gave up, he knew he had lost the battle. The only thing that remained for Chris was the hope that his family had won the war. It didn't pain him to be dead, but the anguish of not knowing was keeping him from achieving his well-deserved eternal rest. "I'd like to think I made a difference". As he vanished, he recalled the things he wished he had changed, but he felt a sensation of peace once he realized he could trust his family._

_He didn't want to know what would be of him, but he wondered if his parents would find love in each other once again. If Paige would find her path, if Phoebe would get her happy ending. And above all, he wished he'd know if his brother had changed._

"_The only thing I wish at this point is for you to remain human and be able to feel."…_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Christopher Perry Halliwell woke up in a white room not quite unlike a courtroom. The walls looked almost nonexistent as if the room consisted of a never-ending space of white, making feel trapped and free at the same time. The checkered style floor made the courtroom look like a chessboard. The size of the judge's podium and the fact that he was standing in a white marble square made Chris feel as if he was nothing more than a simple piece.

He turned around and observed the other ones present. Most of the juries' faces were concealed under silvery cloaks and a faint white aura; the ones sitting in the audience were dressed in the Angel of Death's normal attire. As he continued to scan the room, he found himself staring at someone undisguised. Standing next to Chris, like the rook in the king's side, was another man. He had seen many things during his lifetime, so the sight of a man identical to him didn't shock him. What stunned him were the only two differences between them: the red hair, and the fact that his counterpart was missing half of his astral body.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell", said one of the angels from the jury. As if reading the charges to a criminal sentenced to death, one of the beings continued coldly "you have dared alter your past and messed the Grand Design, you have put the balance of good and evil in great peril, and have used your gifts to kill, for breaking all the rules of magic…" Chris was all but calm. He was more than familiar with his sins and was prepared to receive his punishment.

"Aedan Hoyt O'Rourke" continued another voice in a similar way, "you endangered your fellow witches and messed with the Grand Design as well, you have used your powers to cause destruction, and putting the world in danger…" Aedan sighed as he closed intently his remaining eye and the rest of his left arm dissolved. To Chris it seemed as if Aedan had a lot of regret in his eye, and he felt sorry for the man. Another voice continued.

"We are forced to fix the problems you've caused," he said in an accusing tone. The three eyes retained a similar solemn look of resignation. "You have messed with forces well beyond your understanding…" he resumed his speech and paused slightly, "…however, you both succeeded in saving us all, but there's a problem…" the voice made another pause. At this point, Chris didn't know what to think, and it looked to him that Aedan was bewildered as well.

"Sadly, neither of you can go on. Aedan, your broken soul won't be able to move on to your next life. Chris: your soul, as whole as it is, has nowhere to go." Said the judge like a doctor would diagnose a patient with cancer, coldly, with a lack of humanity. "Both your spirits are very important assets to the side of good. Aedan, your knowledge is very valuable, and Chris, you have proved you're capable of doing great good. We can't afford losing either of you."

Chris contemplated the fractured man at his side and began wondering as the Angel of Destiny continued. "We have pondered on this ever since Aedan arrived, and even though you're not the same one anymore, you're each other's only chance at surviving." Realization hit him, as he understood the importance of Aedan in his life.

The red-haired man looked at the judge and said in a confident voice and a thick Irish accent "I presume you want us to castle." The judge gave a faint nod. Chris's suspicions were confirmed with that statement.

As the Angel of Destiny explained the situation to the men, Chris's eyes lit with hope, and he asked the one thing he wanted to know the most, "will I be able to see my family again?"

The judge tried to be merciful to the witchlighter, but she knew not to be condescending. "There are things you, of all people, must not interfere with, you must let your family sort themselves through the perils that will come to them. They have done it once, you must let them do it again"

_I should have known_, he thought. _Destiny is a cruel bitch_. He had another shot at life, but ironically, he'd never see the conclusion of his mission. As he reflected on his satire of a life, the judge spoke his final words to them. "Take this second chance we give you to make yourselves stronger, to see the world, and, above all, to recover your humanity".

"I guess there's nothing else we can do," said the men at the same time. They faced each other and sighed. Slowly and steady, they both approached each other, step by step, until they were standing on the same black square. They shook hands saying "nice to meet you" as the magic flowed between them.

The now complete red-haired man spoke "I'm ready." And feeling a little bittersweet about the resolution, Chris felt himself being pulled back to Earth. At that same time one of the other angels winked at him and said, "Who knows? What are the chances of a magical being crossing paths with a Halliwell?"

Chris smiled with a new sense of hope. _I don't think four more years will do any harm_, was his last thought as he came back to life.

**A/N: So this is basically the prologue, R/R, say anything you want as long as it's constructive, tell me if there's anything I can improve, maybe have the characters more in-character, I'm open for suggestions as well, and also, I'd like to encourage you to read my one-shots. Without anything else to say, I hope you liked it.**


	2. Fairy Tales of Yesterday

**A/N: Thanks to all of you, who have read the first chapter, please don't be shy and leave a comment. Let me assure you, sacrifices won't be forgotten. Just a hint for this chapter: remember the Doppler effect. Again thanks to for the scripts for the episodes "Imaginary Friends" and "Something Wicca This Way Goes".**

**For a disclaimer, go back to chapter 1.**

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tales of Yesterday Will Grow But Never Die**

_September 2005_

"_Look," said the man, "I was there when you were born. I gave up my powers for you…and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You know why? Because I'm your father."_

"_Stop it," said the young man standing in front of him._

"_You want to kill me?", retaliated the older man. "Go ahead. I gave up my life for you before."_

"_Dad, please…" begged the son._

"_Look" countered the father one last time, "I love you. Do you understand what that means? …You can trust me". As his father held the toy, he saw Wyatt turn back to normal._

The projection vanished in the pond. "I just can't see how could the Halliwells be of your concern, normally demons are the ones interested in seeing the Charmed Ones" offered the emaciated Seer.

"Let's just say," said her companion, "I'm doing a little research". He scratched his beardless chin with his left hand while he arrived to a conclusion in his head.

"I was just wondering what use could a whitelighter get from witnessing a father-son moment".

"Not that it is of your interest, but I needed to confirm my suspicions."

"Well, young man, I assume you'll soon get what you're looking for."

"But I already did, just now."

"You're only fooling yourself, boy. We both know that your desires go well beyond that simple vision, but fret not; anxiety doesn't suit your demeanor."

The red-haired whitelighter rested pensive, passing a hand through his short, crimson hair, as he reflected on the Seer's words.

"For what I can see about your future, you should finish what you started on your twenty-eighth birthday, or else, you'll spend an eternity of misery…"

His expression didn't change, but within him, fear was present, messing with his emotions, diminishing his hope. He decided he had no time to waste, so he stood up and faced the seer one more time. "Thank you for your kindness," said the whitelighter, preparing to orb out.

"What kindness?" protested the hag, "I was just giving you what you deserved from that egg you brought me."

"Well, it wasn't easy to obtain," replied the young man.

"I know, that's why it's a fair trade," ended the Seer. Without saying anything else, the young man retreated from the cave in the Underworld. He needed to achieve his purpose; he needed to learn how to beat time. The future depended on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He was desperately killing time in Victor Bennett's apartment, waiting for the Charmed Ones to finish their most important battle against evil yet. He felt powerless; he wanted to be there with the sisters, helping them vanquish Zankou. But for the time being, he was with those who needed him the most, Wyatt and Chris. Leo loved his sons, and had long ago made the promise to be there for them in order for them to grow up, as they were meant to.

"Find Gideon and you save us both" repeated Leo to himself. That line and the uncertainty had haunted him since he saw his youngest son vanishing towards the sky. But at that moment, those words had finally proven themselves true. After seeing his grown eldest son a few days earlier, Leo was at last in peace, knowing he hadn't failed his youngest.

However, every time he had held baby Chris, he felt as if he wasn't the same Chris he knew from before. That was probably a good sign, since it meant that he'd never have to experience all the awful things the other Chris did. As a result, Leo decided to believe so. Yet Leo couldn't help but wonder: if this Chris entered the world tabula rasa, what happened to the tainted soul of the brave man who died protecting his brother? Was he simply gone? Had he gone back to the future? At least the baby still kept his innocence and, hopefully, wouldn't have to go through the same hell trying to save his big brother. Nevertheless, unbeknownst to him, Leo would be getting answers before long.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Looking at the entire mess outside the manor, the Charmed Ones realized that Zankou wasn't their only problem at the time. The entire neighborhood was surrounded by: helicopters, cars, FBI investigators and the SWAT team.

"What the hell happened?" asked the youngest sister.

"I don't know" answered the middle one, "But if they come here before we get Zankou, it's gonna be a bloodbath".

"Come on, we got to find that spell" added Piper, before the aforementioned demon flamed in the attic.

"I underestimated you" started Zankou, and while hurling an energy ball at the sisters, he added, "It won't happen again".

After orbing to the basement and luring the demon to absorb the Nexus, the Charmed Ones were ready to say what they thought would be their last spell ever.

"You can't stop me now" gloated the demon.

"No? Watch us" said Paige before the moment of truth came.

"From ancient time, this power came,  
for all to have, but none to reign,  
take it now, show no mercy,  
for this power can no longer be".

Zankou turned red, while all the power within him became an unrestrained force that spread out as a wave of energy. "This is it", said Phoebe. And just before the blast went against the Charmed Ones, thinking it was their final stage; the sisters were swept out as if a speeding train had hit them. And each one saw a flash of purple and white lights, which, faster than a blink of an eye, turned into a golden blaze that embraced them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

With son-in-law pacing back and forth, almost having lost his patience, Victor Bennett was had no other option but to look after his two grandsons. Although he tried to dote on both the same amount, he couldn't help but remember the other Chris, every time he held his youngest grandson.

_I just hope everything comes out different this time around, God knows I didn't stop smoking just to live the hell the other Chris lived, but how are these children going to grow up without their mother. _

_If the world was screwed up when they lost Piper in their teens, I can't even wonder how would they feel without having even gone through their toddler years without her._

He then turned to his older grandson, "remember, you have to be strong for your brother, be there for him always, and most importantly know that he'll be there for you too as well, as long as you're still together you shall keep one another on the right way and honor your family's tradition and mission: ridding the world of evil and saving innocents". The toddler nodded as if he had really understood; Victor wondered about this, and couldn't do anything but wish Wyatt remembered those words for as long as they lived.

Leo had to stop as he heard that last line. He couldn't help but giving a little smile. Since he had lost his powers, he understood Victor and comprehended all the fears the man had when he left the girls. But, the thing that made him different from Victor at that moment was that he felt sure he didn't need magic to protect his family. Wyatt had shown him that.

"You're right, Victor," said Leo, finally letting his feelings out. "Maybe we won't be able to help them with magic, it doesn't matter. In order to really make a difference, we must show them what's really important and that's…"

"…Having trust in your family?" offered Victor. "Yes, I learned that when I helped Prue out of the ice cream truck. It didn't matter that I didn't have any powers, I just had to…"

"…Be brave enough to take the fall for the ones you love?" finished Leo. After all those years, he was finally able to find a common ground with his father in law. Having fallen from grace had really shown Leo a new perspective on things. While he was an Avatar, he thought he had the power to make the world a better place, and he had changed the world, but he realized that being a mortal he had achieved something far greater.

They took Wyatt and Chris to the guests' room and put them to sleep. "At least you don't sound like a neglecting father" said Victor, "believe me, I know it first hand." Victor turned off the lights as Leo turned on a night-light shaped like the moon. "I just regret it took me all these years to learn that lesson. But, luckily, you did." They continued talking as they made their way back to the living room.

"Don't give up," said the blond man. "Your relationship with the girls has improved a lot, and you have gained a little place in Paige's heart as well. And besides, I know two people who'll need someone to take them fishing for the next couple of decades," he said while glancing back at the room illuminated by the fake moon.

With their little conversation on morals, Leo and Victor had almost forgotten about the girls until they both noticed a flash of lavender light which rapidly turned yellow. At that moment, the Charmed Ones were propelled against the wall in Victor's living room. As everyone's eyes recovered from the golden blaze and, in the girls' case, from being slammed against a wall yet again, destiny had hit them straight on the face once more.

"So, this means killing Gideon wasn't really the answer" they heard a man's voice say. Purple, white and golden orbs remained in the room, alternating between both colors as they gradually faded. The figure was surrounded by light blue and white orbs, which became paler as his image became clearer.

The Charmed Ones, Victor and Leo were confused. The short, crimson hair and the metallic rod protruding from the man's eyebrow were misleading. But what really astonished them was the man's face, with his green eyes. Those same green eyes everyone present swore they'd never forget.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 2. Don't hesitate to leave your thoughts. That's what the review button is here for. Speak up, I'd like to know if you're liking or disliking this. Nevertheless, thanks for reading. Also, extra points for the first reviewer that tells me the songs where I took this and the previous chapters' titles from.**


	3. Where the Sunbeams End

**A/N: Thanks for the encouragements. I'm working really hard on quality, so I hope you find the plot creative. Now, as a little spoiling, what I intend to do is mostly the exact opposite of what other authors do while writing about post-vanishing Chris. Again, I'll give out extra points for the first reviewer who tells me the origin of the title. Also, I changed my mind. I told you this chapter was going to be all about reactions, but I decided to make it about something else and let the reactions for later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Where the Sunbeams End and the Star Lights Begin**

The purple and golden orbs that showered her formed a spectacular light show, making the witch feel warmth and amazement. This magical display gave Piper Halliwell a familiar sensation. She felt safe. Since the lethal blow she was expecting never came, the eldest Charmed One couldn't help to wonder if she had crossed over. That aura of tranquility that enveloped her remained around her as the lights slowly faded, revealing the image of her father's apartment. _What a way to display heaven!_ She thought sarcastically, she didn't know why nor how, but she was alive.

The moment she realized she was not dead, Piper woke from her warm trance. Seeing neither of her sisters, she began to worry. As she was preparing to yell for Phoebe and Paige, he heard her father scream behind her, and Piper's heart took another unexpected blow. When she heard Victor yelling "Chris!" her sisters lost priority, and as her maternal instincts were kicking in and Piper turned around, she thought she'd be having a cardiac arrest anytime. Piper was always prepared for the unexpected, but she'd have never expected her dead son from the future to resurrect, and red-haired nonetheless.

"So, this means killing Gideon wasn't really the answer," she heard him say. Now, completely conscious, Piper took in the sight of her grown son again, and instantly knew this was the Chris that had died, _no…disappeared_, she corrected herself. He didn't look the same. His shoulders were broader, he didn't look undernourished, his hair wasn't the right color and he looked a little older than she remembered. But, she knew it was him, Piper could feel it as she saw his eyes which, in spite of having a metal rod protruding from the right eyebrow, were the vivid image of Leo's own.

"Chris" she almost whispered, but it was enough to catch her son's attention. Piper then noticed the condition the man was in. He was sweaty and looked exhausted. His hands were on his knees, which looked as if they were about to give away.

Looking back at the man's eyes, he spoke to Piper, and probably to rest of the room, she thought. "I wish I could say 'in the flesh'…" was all he said before Piper saw his body fall. He had shards of glass, wood and pieces of metal embedded in his spine, but what Piper saw on the back of his neck was what bewildered her the most. Starting in his pierced eyebrow, around the neck, and, as Piper thought, probably all along his back were flame-like black and green patterns. The shock was short lived as the marks faded as soon as he hit the ground.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_August 2000_

_The trio of witches had made their way by foot through the county of Wiltshire. "Aed, you don't need to do this, we can find another way to stop them," pleaded the woman. Having abandoned their car hours behind, she was finding it hard to keep the pace with her male companions. The long, brown curls of hair were sticking against the sweat on her forehead, obstructing her vision, and contributing to her anxiety. After running for what seemed like hours, she had had to relinquish her shoes. There was still pain, but at least from another kind._

"_She's right, mate," added the other man, although he had very good physical condition, the fatigue was showing on his slightly clumsy steps and blood-shot eyes. As he was talking, he reached for the other man's shoulder. They stopped to recover their breaths, and as their pulses were coming back to normal ranges, he looked at him straight in the eyes, emerald on emerald, and spoke, pausing with sharp inhalations, "you've sacrificed enough to halt their advances… but if you continue with this… you'll only manage to get yourself… more bolloxed up than you already are…"_

_As if he hadn't paid attention to his friends, the ginger man limited himself to resume his way and make a remark about time "Pull your socks up! We have to be ready by the twelfth bell." They continued in silence towards his final destination. Under tat ancient tomb, known in the mortal world as Stonehenge, laid the main keystone for the survival of good magic._

_As the man fidgeted with the metal rod embedded in his eyebrow he took an athame out of his jeans' pocket. The Irish letter Ór engraved in gold glistened. Aedan could feel the magic running through the emblem he had embraced as his. He addressed both his friends "this is the plan: once I release the shadow, Myrna will say the spell, and afterwards, Connor…" he looked at the other man, "you end this" he said solemnly as he handed him the knife._

"_I will in me ring!" reacted the red haired man._

"_I am in me wick!" exclaimed the woman._

"_Aedan," said Connor, facing the red-haired man "you are like my brother, me and my family owe you our lives, you must be nuts if you're asking me to end yours."_

_Without any worries Aedan looked at Myrna, and then slowly turned to face Connor, "you won't be ending my life, you'll just be ending my suffering. I've done the math, there's only enough of my soul to pull this last spell"_

_Myrna protested, "then we won't let you continue with this madness, I know we can save everyone without you having to sacrifice your soul" she was trying to prevent the tears from falling, but the bitterness was too much to keep in. "Today is your birthday. Today is the celebration of Lughnasadh! Today should be a time of happiness, fun and games, specially for you, but still you're here, putting yourself in the line as always"_

"_Let me be the one who does it," offered Connor, "after all, I've always owed you."_

_Aedan smiled lightly as he looked at his brother, "I can't let you take the fall. I was damned since the first time I found out about my magic," he paused, he took a breath and looked at Connor, "but you and your clan were kind enough for letting me know the blessings of the family during my short stay on this world. Besides, someone needs to take care of Schmyrna here" he said jokingly to Myrna._

"_It's not too late," said the girl, "we can find another way, and then we can save you, we can ask the Marks for their help…" as she was speaking, the evil presence was becoming stronger and nearer to where they were standing. _

"_It's time," said Aedan solemnly, "we must act at once". With pleading eyes he silently reoffered the athame to his brother. Connor had no option but to accept his task. Myrna was crying by that time, but when she saw the shadows lurking, she knew that there was no other choice. As she began to chant, Aedan slowly removed his piercing, releasing the green and black aura which surrounded him._

"_Bail ó Dhia ort…  
Nár lagaí Dia do lámh!...  
Rath Dé ort!"_

_As the brunette chanted the ancient spell, the ancient spirit turned against the shadows lurking around the trio, battling against the evil just about. The power could be felt in the air that night. Aedan's spirit, empowered by the ancient souls of the tomb, used their entire power to force the wicked power away. As the battle progressed, parts of Aedan's astral self began to disappear, beginning with his left arm, ending with the disappearance of his eye. At the same time, black and green bruises began covering his physical body._

_What had seemed to be an eternal battle lasted no more than three minutes. Aedan's will was mightier than the pain, but he managed to defeat the foe. Once defeated, the evil presence started fading, its darkness being gradually replaced by the light of the rising sun. The Light had won the battle, but with a great cost._

_Having gotten rid of the threat, Aedan returned to his body released a loud yell, which reflected the pain and suffering he was going through as his body burned inside-out and his soul broke into its final bits. With pleading eyes that could barely blink, he looked at Connor, who, full of regret, and with tears of his own, plunged the golden dagger in the young man's stomach, ending with his little brother's hurting._

"_Go n-éirí an bóthar leat!" was the last thing his friends heard Aedan say._

"_Breithlá sona duit" whispered Myrna. The athame released a faint white glow, which spread through the tainted skin, turning it into orbs of golden light. The battle had ended. The pain stopped and everyone was safe. Aedan was no more._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Paige wasn't sure how to feel. Right in front of her, on the ground, laid the man she saw die almost year prior to that day. But she wasn't sure that he was the same one. He didn't look like Chris, but it certainly felt like him. What he had said before blacking out made Paige wonder and she wasn't able to shake off an unexplainable feeling he had towards the man.

Alas, seeing the wood and crystal protruding from the blond man's spine, Paige's whitelighter instincts took control. Ever since she saw her nephew dying, she had regretted not being able to heal, and had worked hard to achieve that goal. But, sadly, she still wasn't able to do it. Paige cursed herself endlessly. Knowing that the Elders wouldn't be of any assistance, she decided to call for the only whitelighter she knew would come to her aid. "Sam!" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Paige?" asked the old whitelighter as he materialized in the room. Before he registered where he was, Paige promptly told him to heal the unconscious man. As Paige orbed the debris out of the man's body, the golden light emanating from Sam's hands repaired the tissues and organs that received the blow. Between him and Leo, they raised the man and put him to rest on Victor's couch. As they turned the man face-up, Sam's expression changed.

Paige saw how her father admired Chris's face. For a moment, she thought Sam knew Chris, _but they never met_, she thought, but her instincts told her Sam was more than familiar to her nephew. What bewildered her even more was what she heard her father say.

"Aedan!" said the whitelighter faintly, as he dropped on his knees.

**A/N: Please leave your comments and feel free to use the Review button whenever you like. I'll be leaving for holidays in less than three weeks so I hope I finish at least the first arc of this story before I enter a two months hiatus. Please voice anything you might want to say. I'll take anything. In the near future chapters I'll explain what's happening, but the reactions are still pending. Don't worry, I have a pretty good idea of where I want this fic to go. Ok, I hope I'll be able to update soon.**


End file.
